Wooden poles such as telephone poles or the like sometimes experience internal rot or insect damage. If a pole is inspected and found to have internal rot or decay, the usual method of treating the same is to drill several downwardly extending holes in the pole with the holes then being filled with a fumigant such as that sold under the trademark POLE FUMIGANT by Koppers Company, Inc. of St. Louis, Mo. The active ingredient of the fumigant sold by Koppers Company, Inc. is sodium methal dithiocarbamate (anhydrous). Once the holes have been filled with the fumigant, the holes are either filled with some sort of putty or closed with wooden plugs. If the pole must subsequently be treated, additional holes must be drilled and the additional holes seriously weaken the pole.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved device for pressure feeding or injecting a liquid chemical such as a fumigant or the like into a wooden pole.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device for injecting fumigant or the like into a pole with the device remaining in place in the pole to enable the pole to be subsequently treated without the necessity of drilling additional pole weakening holes.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device for pressure feeding or injecting a liquid chemical into a tree including a bleeder opening to enable air to be expelled from the device as the liquid chemical is being initially injected into the devcie and the pole to prevent the pole from splitting.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.